sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Princesses to the Rescue!
"Princesses to the Rescue!" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on August 15, 2014. Overview Sofia, Amber, and Princess Jun work together to rescue their fathers and brothers who are trapped in a jaguar's den. Princess Mulan gives the trio some strategic advice. Plot While visiting the Kingdom of Wei-Ling, James and Jin discover a treasure map inside the statue of a jaguar and run off to go and find it. Soon after they leave, the princesses tell their fathers where they’ve gone. Emperor Quon is disturbed by this, the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar is guarded by an ancient jaguar who is very protective of the treasure and may do terrible things if James and Jin found it. Knowing they will be in danger, Roland and Quon go after them immediately. James and Jin soon find the treasure cave, which is full of gold and diamonds, including an emerald coloured jaguar that chases them and traps them. Meanwhile back at the palace, Sofia, Amber, and Jun are entertained by the royal sorcerer, but Sofia is too worried to enjoy herself. The sorcerer too is worried and mentions to them the Jade Jaguar set up traps to stop anyone from stealing his treasure. Knowing their fathers could also be in danger, Sofia insists they go after them before it’s too late. Before the three princesses set off to the rescue, the sorcerer shows them a shortcut and tells them about a secret passage that will help them avoid the traps set up by the Jade Jaguar. Roland and Quon are still in the jungle looking for James and Jin, and soon find their way to the treasure cave. They manage to find the two sons but end up getting caught in the trap themselves. Sofia, Amber, and Jun arrive as well, in time to hear their families calling for help. Instead of going through the main entrance, Sofia advises they find the secret way in by going around the cave. They soon find themselves further in the jungle and come across a maze of warrior statues. The Princesses try to get pass them, but the statues won’t let them. They try and try again, but soon they quickly give up. However, just as Amber and Jun are leaving, Sofia’s amulet glows, and a warrior suddenly jumps out from the maze. Sofia doesn't recognize the warrior until she removes her helmet and reveals herself to be Mulan, sporting her father Fa Zhou's armor from when she served in the Imperial Chinese Army to protect him from being killed in action, who has been summoned by Sofia's amulet since Sofia was in need of help. Mulan reminds Amber and Jun that she never gave up so easily when she was standing up for what she believed in. She tells the princesses that if they believe they're stronger than they know, they can pass anything on their way to rescue their fathers and brothers. With Mulan's encouragement, they find a way to get pass the Maze of Warriors by swinging across on vines. After passing the Maze of Warriors, Mulan leaves the three Princesses to continue on their rescue mission. They encounter giant silver moths, a lagoon swimming with giant lizards, and soon find the secret entrance to the treasure cave behind a waterfall. They find their families and the Jade Jaguar. Sofia tricks him into chasing her and gets him stuck in the way they came in. Sofia is able to reason with the Jade Jaguar, promising to leave his treasure alone if he lets their families go, which he agrees to. After getting the Jade Jaguar unstuck, Sofia, Amber, and Jun get Roland, Quon, James, and Jin out of the Jaguar’s trap and leave. They return to the palace and celebrate the success of Sofia, Amber, and Jun’s daring rescue and having shown that even princesses can handle the most toughest situations. Songs *Stronger Than You Know Transcript Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Josie Totah as Prince Jin *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (Lea Salonga singing voice) *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *James Sie as Emperor Quon *Keone Young as Wu-Chang *Stephen Stanton as Jade Jaguar Trivia *Mulan is the second Disney Princess not to be shown in her redesign, instead, wearing her armor rather than her dress. The first was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *Sofia's green outdoor outfit is a replica of the red outfit that she wears in the episode "Great Aunt-Venture" when Sofia goes on an adventure with Aunt Tilly and the one her reflection wears in one of Cedric's morpho-mirrors in "The Enchanted Feast" which also includes the explorer's hat, probably to mark her exploring here. The reason it is green is both for camouflage and to signify that she has entered a new environment since green is the color of novices. *This is the third time Sofia visits another Kingdom. The first was Tangu in "Two to Tangu". The second was Merroway Cove in Sofia The First The Floating Palace. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess that Princess Amber meets, the first being Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". *This is the first time Princess Jun meets a Disney Princess. *So far Mulan is the only other Princess after Jasmine that doesn't disappear magically after aiding Sofia. *Technically, jaguars live in South and Central America. Since Wei-Ling is based on China, it should have been a leopard or snow leopard that was guarding the treasure. *Just as "The Amulet of Avalor" revealed that Sofia has stored her princess test trophy in the Royal Jewel Room, this episode reveals that Fauna retrieved Sofia's lost purple fan, as she holds it with Amber and Jun's fans. *Mulan is the seventh Disney Princess to appear on the show. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in Two to Tangu. **The third was Belle in The Amulet and the Anthem. **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. **The fifth was Aurora in Holiday in Enchancia. **The sixth was Snow White in The Enchanted Feast. *The seventh episode where Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode, the third time for Amber. But it's the first time for Jun. *This is the third episode to not take place in Enchancia, following "Two to Tangu" and Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *This is the second time Lea Salonga (singing voice of Jasmine and Fa Mulan) sings on the show, the first being Two to Tangu. *This is the second time the Princess the Amulet of Avalor summons helps out directly instead of just pointing them in the right direction. It's also the second time their lesson is directed more towards Amber. But it's the first time the lesson is directed toward Jun. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes